Demon Project 'M'
by KevinVelez
Summary: Five Demon Children...Five Ninja Paths...One Destiny...This is a story about a Demon walking the lands of a corrupted ninja world. This is a story about Demon Ninja Mezuki. This story follows timeline from right before chunnin exam with some OCC...Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Within the river country, an old laboratory laid hidden in a cave. In this Laboratory, Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sannin from the hidden leaf village, and lord of the hidden sound village, did experiments on five pregnant women. By using forbidden jutsus and rituals, the sound lord was able to summon demons from other dimensions, and use their energy to empower unborn babies. His goal was to turn them into mindless creatures that will strengthen his village's power. His experiment failed.

The babies looked normal. So, Orochimaru called it a failed experiment and slaughtered the women and abandoned the babies in the laboratory to die. One year passed, and the sound lord returned to the abandoned laboratory to retrieve some documents he had left. But when he arrived, four babies' corpses were missing, and the fifth was surrounded by a pact of dead wolves with bite marks around it. To his surprise, the baby was covered in blood, dirt, and dust, but well alive. The baby had a unique, mysterious marking around his right eye. So the sound lord decided to raise the child as a ninja.

Twelve years has passed since the experiment failed. The infant, who is now a pre-teen, has become Orochimaru's secret apprentice, with only three other shinobi knowing of this; Kimimaro Kaguya, Kabuto Yakushi, and Suruya Gimoichi, a medical ninja that is forced to work for the sound. This is the story of a demon ninja's life in the corrupt world of shinobi. This is a story of demon shinobi-Mezuki.


	2. The Boy Demon

Within Otogakure, two people, walking side by side, one taller than the other, and wearing long cloaks that concealed their whole bodies from head to ankles, entered a building. When they entered, there was just one big room that was lit by candles. In the Center of the room stood a tall man that was extremely muscular. The tall cloaked person dropped a large bag of gold coins, and the other stepped forward.

The tall man chuckled, "so this puny punk is going to be my opponent." He got into battle stance, "So Orochimaru, let me get this straight, if I beat this little rat, I will get the money?" The cloaked man that dropped the bag of gold coins earlier had taken off his hood, and revealed himself as the feared Orochimaru.

"Correct..." the lord of sound answered. "And if you lose, I will take you prisoner and do experiments on you, and believe me when I tell you this, the experiments will be painful, quite painful..."

"Risking freedom for money..." He thought about it for about half a second, "Yea, I'll do it" He smiled in confidence, "It'll be like taking candy from a genin." The other cloaked person began taking off his cloak. "What's the point of even taking it off, you're just gonna lose in the end anyway?" The man teased.

The cloak was taken off and revealed a boy with white hair that extended all the way to his neck, hazel eyes, and an irregular marking around his right eye.

The boy looked at the man and said, "You're a complete idiot. Only a retard will bet their soul to someone for something as common as money."

The man became angry, "Do you know who I am pip-squeak?"

"Who cares?" Replied the boy in a soft tone, "Names wouldn't matter once you're dead."

"I am Yoku Simmuri of the hidden cloud village! I held first place in the shinobi games for four years straight, and the only cloud village ninja to have defeated three whole gangs simultaneously without weapons!" The man, or Yoku, informed. "So you better pays respects to me!"

"It doesn't matter what you did in the past. All that wouldn't matter once you're a Ginny pig getting tested on." The boy replied.

"Shut up you little runt!" Tension had built up inside Yoku, "I'm going to kill you punk, but before that, I'm going to break every bone in your body! You should know not to disrespect your superiors!"

"Whatever..." He turned as if he was going to leave, and had put his hands in his pockets, "Just go... I'll let you leave with your freedom. Go on, and don't ever come back." The boy optioned.

"What? You think I'm actually scared of you? Your nothing compared to me!" The man shouted.

The boy threw the coat aside and said, "Have it your way. I gave you your last chance to keep your life..."

"Shut up and die!" Yoku charged at the boy at an amazing speed, and then ran circles around him. "Now I'm going to make you regret disrespecting me!" He jump and shouted, "Death crane style: Crushing Kick of death!"

"Really?" The boy mocked, "I never even heard of that taijutsu art; 'Death crane style', must be an Academy student rank style." Yoku, even though at his speed was inhuman, had missed to his amazement.

"Ha...How could this be? I...I missed..."

The boy, who was still looking away from his opponents, answered, "You're too slow, and I know a fat-ass who can move faster than you." He turned to face Yoku, "Now it's time to 'REGRET' ever playing for your life." The boy raised his arm.

Yoku felt something moving on his legs. When he inspected, he saw something that appeared to be a black quilt coming from under him. "What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The boy walked over to his cloak, "Its chakra and you were right," He closed his eyes, and "There was no point in taking off my cloak. You weren't even practice." A black rhombus appeared in his raised arm's palm. "Meiton: Setsudan no kakebuton!" The chakra quilt began to spin around Yoku's legs.

Yoku tried to stand up, but couldn't. The black chakra constricted him to the floor. "I can't get up! What type of jutsu is this? I...I never seen anything like this!" He began punching the chakra with all his might, "You never put up any hand signs!"

The boy buttoned his cloak till only his head and neck was revealed. "This isn't your average element, only very few can use it. Meiton is the power over darkness. This is me, my power." He turned to Orochimaru and asked, "Lord Orochimaru is it okay if I take his legs with me, it's not like he as much use for them anymore?"

The sound lord had an evil smile on his face and answered, "You may take them..."

"Wait, what?" Yoku screamed.

The boy turned to the scared whimpering man. "You should have never come and gambled your life away to someone like lord Orochimaru. You had the chance to leave safely, but out of greed, you stayed. Now for that, I will put you threw enormous amount of pain..." He put his palm in from of his face, and then slammed it shut and shouted, "Amputate!" The black chakra started to spin around Yoku's legs at a fast pace.

Yoku became full of fear and begged, "Please, stop it! What are you doing? No, please don't! No...No...No...Noooo!" In one quick second, blood was everywhere, and Yoku's legs were no longer part of his body. "Argggghhhhggg!" His eyes became full of tears with his endless screams.

The boy walked over to the screaming man, picked up Yoku's two legs, and walked to the corner of the room. Once there, he revealed a long bag. The boy opened the bag and placed the two legs inside it.

"It's quite strange," Orochimaru began, "every time you defeat a future experiment, you always asks to take a body part. Meanwhile, there are a bunch of slaves that can be used for that."

The boy quickly replied, "Lord Orochimaru, if I use the slaves then there will be less movable targets for the other ninja of this village to practice on." He walked out the door, and then made a stop, "I'm going to meet up with Suruya and have something to eat. I haven't eaten since the morning." He put on his hood and jumped away from the area.

Orochimaru's smile turned into a grin as he walked over to the half dead man and analyzed his wounds, _`He's becoming way to powerful with his Dark elemental ninjutsus. He can be a match for most jounins. And maybe even my dear old sensei…`_ Kabuto arrived at the site. Orochimaru continued in his head, _`He might become a threat one day. Only time will tell...`_

"Impressive job my lord." Kabuto faked to deceive the other ninjas, "I guess you want to take him to the lab..." Orochimaru raised his hand, giving the three ninjas, excluding Kabuto, to take Yoku. They picked him up and began to leave.

"No please! I don't want to go! Please, I'll do whatever you want!" Yoku begged in a crying tone. He tried to struggle free, but in the end, all his attempts were futile.

"Mezuki's becoming quite a ninja, isn't he?" Kabuto asked as he walked up to Orochimaru, "If I'm not mistaken, I could say he could be as powerful as you." Kabuto took out a document, and gave it to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru took the document, placed it in his pocket, "Don't be such a fool Kabuto," He lectured, "He is not powerful as me, not yet anyway..." Kabuto's eyes widened. Orochimaru continued, "He learns too quickly. His lightning and wind jutsus exceeds beyond that of any jounin in this village. His chakra multiplies its power. And if that's not enough, he has an enormous amount of chakra beyond I can obtain in this body."

"So why do you want that Uchiha kid's body?" Kabuto asked, "Mezuki obviously has more potential than Kimimaru and Sasuke combined."

Orochimaru closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. "His strength is not in his body, it's in his spirit. Even if I take his body, Mezuki's unique chakra will go with him. And I doubt his will is that weak."

Kabuto smiled easily, "And there is four more like him out there?"

"I believe so, and that's what I want you to do..."

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked.

"I was given reports of someone with a similar mark around their eye like Mezuki's. He is in the outskirts of the bird country. I will send you with the jounin that has the exact country." Orochimaru answered.

"And what do you want me to do with him when I find him?"

"Persuade him to fight Mezuki. I want to see if he will unlock any latent power within their fight." Orochimaru answered, "And don't allow him to know anything about his origin. Mezuki still doesn't know anything about his mother or the experiments, and I plan on leaving it that way." Orochimaru began to leave, before the sound lord left, he ordered, "Before you leave, tell a shinobi to bring back team shade."

"Yes lord Orochimaru," Kabuto answered in a military way, "They should be almost done with their training. I wonder how much stronger they gotten."

Orochimaru left.

_`Two demon ninjas going at it, this could be interesting…`_ Kabuto said to himself.

Later that day, Mezuki entered another house, this time; it looked like a regular two story house. A couple of windows, a kitchen, a bathroom, a dining room with flowers in the middle of the table, a sink, and two rooms with a single bed in each room.

Mezuki quickly sat down in the dining room and shouted, "Suruya, are you here? It's me Mezuki!"

An old lady came out from the kitchen with a plate of food. She placed it in front of Mezuki. She then went back into the kitchen and came out with a cup of juice, and once again, placed it in front of Mezuki.

"Thanks Suruya," smiled Mezuki, "It smells delicious." He took out the bag with Yoku's legs and said, "Here are the legs that the hospital needed."

Suruya smiled back, "Your welcome for the food." She took the bag, "Let us hope these are the right size legs that the patient at the hospital needs. And how did you get them, young man?"

Mezuki became a little serious and answered, "I took them from some Yoku guy. He deserved it, he was betting his freedom for some gold."

"Did you ask him if he was sure about it?"

"Well, not really..." Mezuki began to eat. He swallowed his food, drank some juice, and continued, "He seemed really sure that he wanted to do it. I even gave him the chance to leave unharmed, but he refused my offer. So I took his legs..." Mezuki drunk some more. "It's not like he was going to use them again in his life. Let someone else use them that need them."

Suruya sat down, "Besides that, how are your wind ninjutsu coming along?"

Mezuki smiled happily and rubbed the back of his head, "Quite good I think. I was able to increase the length of my wind tunnel three times the original size." He exhaled loudly, "Too bad I don't have anyone to practice on besides Kimimaro, but he is always on missions, and lord Orochimaru is always too busy to fight with." He finished eating all of his food, "Boy was that good, and I don't know what I'll eat without you."

Suruya took the plate and cup and placed it in the sink. "Go get some rest before you leave tomorrow, you will need it."

Mezuki walked up to Suruya, "Yea, but why don't you go get some rest. You've been cooking all day," He turned on the foreside, "I'll do the dishes, then I'll sleep."

"Good that you have manners after all the time you spend with Orochimaru. And remember that the plates get lined up and placed down like you usually do." Suruya walked in the bedroom and closed the door.

A few minutes later, when he was done with the dishes, Mezuki dried his hands and walked into his room upstairs. Once inside, he went to his dresser and pulled out a dog tag. He then lay on his bed and began to toy with it. Suddenly, he stopped and began reading it. "D.P. Mezuki. Time of Birth, 5:57 morning." He closed his eyes, "What does D.P. stand for? Not even lord Orochimaru knows. He started to yawn, "I wonder if it has something to do with my parents..." He fell asleep, "Mother..."


	3. Sound Four

Mezuki woke up to the smell of pancakes. He looked outside his window and then yawned. _'Looks like a nice day.'_ He got up from his bed and left the room. About five minutes late, after he was done in the bathroom with everything he had to do, Mezuki walked into the dining room. He saw the pancakes on the table. "Cool, blueberry!" He sat down and began to eat. Blueberry pancakes was one of Mezuki's favorite breakfast meals.

Suruya came into the room with a long backpack. "Good morning Boy, I see you began eating before me as always."

Mezuki gobbled down the pancake and then replied, "Sorry Suruya, just want to stuff up before I leave for the hospital. Are those the legs?"

Suruya sat down drank some tea that was already on the table. "Yes, packaged just right so it wouldn't rot. Best be on your way after breakfast."

"Yes mam," He drank some tea, and then continued; "I wonder if Kasumi finished her training yet."

Kasumi was Mezuki's first childhood friend who he met in one of his missions in the land of fire. He was in charge of killing bandits that were of annoyance to the sound four. When he arrived at their hideout, he noticed a young girl tied and blind folded in a cell. He rescued her and finished the mission. Afterwards, he walked her back to her family's house, which was burned down by the bandits with everyone that lived in it dead except for the girl. Mezuki could not bring himself to leave the girl alone there so he decided to bring her back to the sound village to ask Orochimaru if she can stay there, but on the way back, they found a hospital that was in the middle of a forest. Coming to the conclusion that Orochimaru was probably have the girl killed, he told the girl to live at the hospital, and he will come by every so often to check up on the hospital while bringing them some supplies.

Suruya smiled, as Mezuki blushed, "Well, I hope you don't get into any trouble. What is the reason you left that you're going to tell lord Orochimaru."

Whenever Mezuki went to the hospital, he would always come up with an alibi so Orochimaru won't ever get suspicious of his activity. This has been working since Mezuki was ten.

Mezuki laughed at his little white lie, "I went to the lightning country to find and buy some magnetic-tipped kunai because I ran out them during my mission land of snow." Mezuki finished the food.

A month ago, Orochimaru had sent Mezuki to the land of snow with two other common sound ninja to retrieve a lost document. Over there, the squad was ambushed by near a hundred samurai.

"Good, now get going!" Suruya ordered.

"Yes mam!" He went to his room and brought out dark cloak, similar to the one he was wearing when he went to fight Yoku Summuri, and a long black scarf. Mezuki put them on. His entire body was covered, except his face, with the scarf covering only the bottom half of his face. He then put on the backpack with Yoku's legs. "See you later Suruya, I'll be back in three days."

"Whatever boy, just get going before somebody sees you!" She walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

Mezuki left the house and closed the door. He adjusted the backpack so it would be comfortable. `Kasumi…can't wait...` He began jumping on the buildings until he had left the village.

Later that day...

Mezuki saw a thin wire lined up with explosive tags and stopped moving. He knew he wasn't alone in the forest that connected the land of rice paddies and the land of fire. He stopped moving and began to make a sensory scan of his environment. He couldn't detect anybody, so he simply avoided the trap.

As he was jumping through the trees, he noticed many similar traps that he saw earlier. _'I wonder what's going on…' _ Mezuki continued to avoid the traps until he saw he noticed that the thin wire that the explosive tags were connected to was actually not a wire but a thin spider web. He knew exactly the person, the shinobi, who was capable of creating spider webs. _'Kidōmaru…' Even_ though he couldn't detect them, Mezuki was sure that not only the spider hybrid Kidōmaru and the rest of the sound four was nearby.

The Sound Four are Orochimaru's elite bodyguards. Each was given a cursed seal by Orochimaru. All four has unique kekkei genkai that makes them a threatening adversary for normal shinobi. Mezuki was quite sure he was not in the category of 'Normal Shinobi. Regardless, he did not want to head to head with Otogakure's top ninja squad, it may lengthen his journey. He wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Too late, Mezuki accidently tripped an explosive web. _'Damn it!'_ He quickly got away from the explosion. Smoke filled the air for a short time. When the smoke cleared and he could see again, Mezuki noticed that four, unique ninja surrounded his four ways of escape paths. The boy sighed. He was amazed at their reaction to the explosion to surround the trespasser.

One of the shinobi had two heads with white hair similar to Mezuki but a little longer. Mezuki recognize them has Sakon and Ukon, and where the leader of the group. The two heads had no distinctly different, with only Sakon wearing a red beaded necklace. They were standing in left of Mezuki.

Behind him stood tall a huge fattened man with orange hair that was almost completely bald except for some hair on the side of his head and a Mohawk. Mezuki knew him as Jirōbō. He was the strongest looking among the rest of the sound four, but the boy knew he was actually the weakest among them.

Standing to the right of him, was a shinobi who had four arms and black hair. He was the shinobi that had set the traps of explosive tags earlier…Kidōmaru. Kidōmaru was the only sound four member to actually wear the Hidden Sound village's unique forehead protector.

Directly in front of Mezuki was a girl shinobi with long, red, untamed hair and black eyes. She wore a head band and hat and had an angered expression on her face. Mezuki once had a childish crush on her back when he was still eight years old when he saw her training with the rest of the sound four, but that was a long time ago when she wasn't so angry all the time. Her name was Tayuya. She was equipped with a flute. Although Mezuki never memorized the flute's noise rhythm, he knew it was used to command her Doki, which at this time, was nowhere to be seen.

Kidōmaru was the first to talk, and with a mocking voice, he said, "Looky here; a kid pulled off one of my traps. Possibly a spy, or scout, from the hidden leaf don't ya think Sakon?" His voice irritated Mezuki.

Sakon replied in a more serious tone of voice, "I doubt it. He is small and weak looking and he doesn't even have a village head band."

Ukon quickly interrupted his brother, as he normally does. "We should just kill him. You know that just in case factor. If we get caught, our mission will fail.

_'Mission, what mission? Lord Orochimaru never told me about a mission in the fire country.'_ The boy was dumbfounded. His lord, his father, has never told him about a mission in the land of fire. Has he been hiding out on his apprentice, was all that Mezuki thought about.

"I really don't want to kill a kid; it's not honorable. But if it is necessary to assure that this mission is complete, just hurry up." Sakon gave in to his brother's will.

Jirōbō cracked his knuckles and neck. Now Mezuki was sure that the battle he did not want to fight is about to take place. The big man started making hand seals, but the boy didn't pay attention to them, he was thinking on how this battle might turn out. "Doton: Sōdaina ishi no tebukuro! (Earth Release: Magnificent Stone Gloves)" Parts of the ground began to rise up and cover his arms. Jirōbō charged at Mezuki. "Sweet Dreams kid!" He swung at Mezuki's head, which the boy dodged easily by ducking.

Mezuki then kneed Jirōbō in the stomach, knocking out his air. The man stumbled to the ground, trying to regain his breathe. Mezuki jumped up onto a tree, and began to think of his best possible offense. _'Now how am i going to get away? I can't run; so i have other options but to battle it out here. I can't kill them because they are Orochimaru's bodyguards, but at the same time, they are trying to kill me. Damn this is annoying.'_

Sakon appeared from behind Mezuki with a kunai and went into a pose in attempting to stab the boy. He jumped away from the twins. "I see that you are a good runner, but you won't survive long with just that."

'_He's right, I won't. But I can't allow them to see my jutsu. I can't risk them seeing my chakra natures, they might report back to lord Orochimaru.'_ He fixed his mask just in case they recognized him from the village. He wasn't too worried about them recognizing him because most sound ninja did not even know who he was. Orochimaru made sure of this. Mezuki was his little secret. Whenever the boy made conversation's with the other ninja in Otogakure, he made sure that he was using a transformation technique.

All of a sudden, one of Tayuya's Doki came from above Mezuki and smacked in down into the ground. 'Now they show up.' When Mezuki tried to get up, he noticed something had bound him to the ground. When he analyzed it, it was spider webbing. He was now stuck to the ground, surrounded by Otogakure's most feared team.

An angered Jirōbō got up, coming back to his senses. "I'll make you wish you had never done that; you worthless trash!" He picked up a nearby boulder, and hurled it at the bounded Mezuki. The unmovable kid could only stare at the object of his death with his eyes wide open.


	4. Unexpected Help

Mezuki stared as the giant boulder came closer and closer to making contact with him. Before the boulder hit him, it suddenly shattered. _'What the...'_ A Doki that was massively muscular and had no shirt was the cause of this.

Jirōbō shouted at his smaller squad member, "Why the hell would you do that Tayuya?" His voice was full of anger.

Tayuya frowned and crossed her arms, "Don't shout at me fat ass! It is not my fault that this kid kicked you in the chest."

"What does that have to do with you smashing the boulder!"

She played a rhythmic noise with her demonic flute. The Doki that had hair covering his face and neck flew at Mezuki and cut the webbing. He became free. Tayuya continued, "I'm bored. Try killing this kid without our help if you think that you are strong enough."

Jirōbō calmed down, and then smirked, "Whatever...I will show you that I am strong enough to kill this trash!"

_'Are they going to intervene?'_ Mezuki asked himself. He didn't know the sound four well enough to determine if he was falling into a trap or if they were serious. He was grateful to Tayuya for helping him, so he decided to harm her less.

"Doton: Kekai-Dorou Doumu no jutsu! (Earth Style: Barrier Earth Prison)." Jirōbō shouted, catching Mezuki off guard. Jirōbō slammed his two palms onto the ground, causing a small tremor as he did. The ground around Mezuki began to rise, until it had sealed him in a small dome.

_'So this is__ Jirōbō'__s infamous Earth Prison. Not bad as a technique, but it won't last long against me.' _Mezuki began making hand seals. 'Now that they cannot see me, I am free to use a jutsu to break out of this prison.' When he was finished, he whispered, "Raiton: Ikazuchi Hakai no jutsu! (Thunder Destruction)" He placed his right palm onto the ground, and the left into a half tiger hand sign. He closed his eyes. By focusing chakra into his right palm, he transformed it into lightning.

Jirōbō laughed, "Like I said, he is just trash like the rest of the shinobi from the hidden leaf!" Sakon and Tayuya was the only member of the sound four to sense the enormous build-up of chakra coming from inside the prison dome. Tayuya smiled at her ignorant teammate.

From inside the dome, Mezuki had build-up a large amount of chakra. _'This is sure going to stall my journey to the hospital...'_ He opened his eyes and then shouted, "Karamari! (Lightning)" All of the lightning chakra that had been building up on his palm had burst in all directions, instantly blowing way debris from the destroyed prison dome.

"What the fuck!" Jirōbō shouted in a confused state from not knowing that the boy that he called trash had that much chakra. He got hit by the incoming lightning and so did Sakon and Ukon, blowing away and knocking out the three of them. The boy stood straight as he inspected his environment. Only Tayuya and Kidōmaru were left standing.

Kidōmaru became fearful of the kid, now knowing that he has powerful Raiton ninjutsu that can take out two members of the sound four. "I will make you pay for that punk!" He made placed his palms on the ground, in a position of summoning, and then commenced the summoning contract, "Summoning Technique: Kyodaigumo (Giant Spider)!" A burst of smoke appeared from where Kidōmaru had placed his palms. "Now to step up my level and finish him. You shouldn't have made this battle this difficult. Get him Kyodaigumo!"

From the burst of smoke, appeared a humungous spider. It had a black and gray color all around his body except for the orange design on his back. It shrieked at his little opponent.

Kidōmaru laughed, "You think that your level is high enough to beat a boss like my spider, huh!" The spider crawled quickly to atop a tree, and released a sac that Mezuki knew to have more baby spiders, that can be more annoying than the mother. Tayuya just looked at the battle that was going on below her.

_'I got to take out this summoning before I risk losing my cover.'_ He took out two kunai, both having a steel tipped and have a steel handle. These were Mezuki's favorite weapon to use in his practice because Saruya had showed him how to use it for the first time when they were in a mission in the lightning country. Since then, Mezuki has become a master of the steel tipped kunai.

Kidōmaru smiled at the small weapon as he took a false analyses of the situation at hand, and said, "Now what is that supposed to do to a giant summoning. It seems that your level of difficulty isn't what you first made it seem like. And with that jutsu you had just finished using, you probably have very little chakra left."

Kidōmaru was wrong. Mezuki had an incomparable amount of chakra, even more than Orochimaru. And Kidōmaru was ignorant over the situation that is about to occur.

"Now finish him Kyodaigumo!" The egg sac that had hung above the boy had opened, releasing hundreds of baby spiders the size of the average dog. They rained down hard, blocking all paths to escape. But that did not bother Mezuki; he did not want to run away from this battle. He placed his right fingertip onto both tips of each kunai, sending small amount of chakra into it. He then threw on kunai, killing one of the spiders. "What is two Kunai going to do against hundreds of spiders?"

Mezuki raised his right arm, which was holding his second kunai, and began spinning it. The second kunai, for some unknown reason, began moving in a circular pattern at a high speed. _'I need to put more chakra into this'_ and so he did. A chain-like line began to form between the two kunai, and large amounts of lightning were coming out from the connection chakra between the two kunai and the thrown kunai itself. Mezuki began spinning it even faster in a circular motion, killing all spiders that got too close to the boy.

Kidōmaru's eyes had widened, as he had regained his fear. "What the hell is that jutsu?" Even though the boy had never told him, it was a simple connection of kunai through the use of lightning chakra that connects to steel.

_'And you're supposed to be the smartest among the four.'_ The remaining twenty spiders had all gained their distance. He began spinning the lightning chained kunai similar to a cowboy spinning his lasso. Mezuki then threw it at the giant spider, who failed to dodge it. The lightning chained spun around Kyodaigumo, and the spider began to scream in pain and agony. He tightened it, and almost less than two seconds, the spider exploded. Green blood had splattered everywhere, covering everyone besides Mezuki and Tayuya, who had both achieved in finding cover from the blood. In the next moment, the baby spiders had disappeared in white smoke that had vanished almost right afterwards.

"Ewww, what the fuck Kidōmaru? Your damn bug got this nasty shit over us!" Tayuya shouted.

Kidōmaru didn't know what to do or what to say. He just stood where he was, stunned, without a thought in his mind. His eyes widened when he sensed a powerful chakra behind himself. Kidōmaru didn't even have a chance to look at what it was or to defend himself. It was Mezuki, and with a quick motion, back-handed slapped Kidōmaru in the face. As he fell from the tree he was standing on, the boy had threw his lightning chained kunai, again in a lasso movement, and got hold of Kidōmaru's right leg. He spun Kidōmaru around twice before slamming him to the ground, unleashing a huge lightning explosion at the impact. Kidōmaru became unconscious.

All of a sudden, Mezuki sensed a huge amount of chakra for a normal shinobi arise from nowhere, though it did not compare to what Mezuki had. When he turned, he saw a huge monster standing with its fist clenched. It did not take long for the boy to notice that it was Jirōbō, but he had changed not only in his chakra, but his appearance. His hair had grown down to his back, his skin color had darkened a little, and his eyes had turned a bright yellow, with his sclera turning completely black. _'This is lord Orochimaru's curse seal in its second stage. I must say, it can make a genin become has powerful has a jounin.'_ In a blink of an eye, Jirōbō was right in front of Mezuki, and he swung his fist. The boy blocked the attack with his two palms, just as he was trained to do, but was caught off guard at the increase of strength the ninja gained. Mezuki realized it was an effect from the curse seal. He was pushed back a few yards just by sheer power from the sound shinobi. Mezuki caught his balanced, but had lost his weapon when the attack had made contact with him, being thrown too far for him to retrieve it in this battle.

Jirōbō smiled at boy, who he believed had a disadvantage, but Mezuki knew that the half monster half human never stood a chance against him. "Feel the wrath of my Gan Geki! (Boulder Strike)" Mezuki believed that it was only natural for one to boast when he/she truly believes that they are winning. Again, with quick speed, Jirōbō appeared from in front of Mezuki and swung his right arm.

Mezuki ducked and made hand signs in an incredible speed, so fast that a person with normal vision could not have told what animal signs they were making. "Fuuton: Ōkaze suiryoku no jutsu! (Wind Style: Great wind thrust)" He jammed his right palm into Jirōbō's stomach. A great force of wind chakra thrown Jirōbō away, knocking him into a tree. The angered brawn became even more violent as he charged at the boy. The boy repeated his last jutsu, but this time, he jumped slightly, dodging Jirōbō's swing and forced his wind thrust into his head; hammering Jirōbō into the ground creating a small crater. _'And stay down…' _The monster had reverted back to his normal self, proving that he now was actually out cold. He looked at the other sound members, and took a moment to see if they would do anymore surprise attacks, but now he was confident that they have been taking care of. Now, one was left standing.

All that was left standing was Tayuya and her three Doki. She knew that the fight was pointless, and this kid was too overwhelming for any of the sound four. She sighed, and played a small rhythm with her flute. She then said, "Dispel…" And with that, the three Doki had vanished. She placed her flute in her pants pocket. "Well, now what. You are going to knock me out too?"

Mezuki shook his head and turned, getting ready to continue his path to the hospital, though he will have to delay it by making some unnecessary turns just in case Tayuya decides to follow him.

Tayuya smiled, "Thanks kid, and do not worry, I will tell the rest that you knocked me out also and I happened to wake up before them. I am sorry for hitting you earlier, but you know how it is with us sound ninja, kill before we ask. See you around…" Did Tayuya of the north just apologized for her actions? Mezuki always knew that she had a nice personality. She turned her back also, so she would not lie to the rest of her teammates if they ask her which way he had gone. "I take it that you are not from Konoha…" When she looked back, Mezuki was gone.

After ten minutes of random turns, Mezuki began following his path again. The battle with the sound four had really taken much time. _'Boring battle; I should have been lord Orochimaru's bodyguard; I could do a better job at it.'_ He stretched, "Kasumi, I am almost there…" He began jumping at a faster pace.


End file.
